happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 19)
Chapter 19 is the ninthteen chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Overfishing Rising". Plot (Back at Antarctica in the nighttime in a cave warm place) *Raul: Man, Mumble and Phoenix are gone. They haven't return for two days. *Rio: It happen sometimes. Like the fight for cancer, they fight for the fish. *Perxio: Don't worry Rio. Everything is gonna be alright. *Manny: I miss them too. *Nestor: Are we gonna save the world? *Rio: No. Mumble will do it. He's our only hope. *Perxio: All we can do, is wait. *Rinaldo: We can get One Last Stand or stay out forever for the rest of the year. *Perxio: It is up to Mumble and Phoenix to get the problem solved. *Raul: Did you find any clues? *Manny: No. I see footprints when we were walking in. *Perxio: I know our two friends will get the fish supply restored. *Nestor: We will get everything back to normal. *Ramón: Wait, i wonder if there is One Last Stand. *Perxio: One Last Stand? All we can do, is wait. *Ramón: No. I think it's easier to see the beautiful night sky. *Raul: Night sky, then come along. *Perxio: *singing* Let me tell you..... Mumble and Phoenix are stuck in the zoo Waiting for someone to come When the aliens are here Says what a crazy day I had A real good time *Raul: But their heartsong tells me it's goodbye Just like nothing happened last night But if I had one chance I'd do it all over again *Ramón: One night stand I don't think they're coming back for more They were only looking for a one night stand I don't think they're coming back for more No no *Manny: Now I'm left up in my lonely cave She left her underwear and her perfume I never thought that it could be this good And I still feel a little on my fins I'm trying hard not to feel rejected Maybe the phone line's disconnected But if I had one chance I'd do it all over again I know it *Perxio: One night stand I don't think they're coming back for more They were only looking for a one night stand I don't think they were coming back for more They were only looking One night stand but I'd do it all again for sure Oh yeah (The song ended) *Ramón: Memories.....it's coming to an end. *Manny: Guys, let's go. This cave is abandon and no one ever live here anymore. *Perxio: Let's go guys, we are never coming back here. *Rinaldo: Yeah. All of that trouble is nonsense. *Lombardo: Erroneous! This place is only covered with snow hills. *Nestor: Come on Lombardo, we don't have all day. *Lombardo: Fine. I will join you guys. *Perxio: Good, the more we have, the better off we will be. *Raul: Then let's go. *Perxio: Ok, let's get moving. (The penguin friends left the snowy hill. Three months later, Mumble and Phoenix are still at the zoo, while the others are waiting for the fish to come out) *Mumble: It only been three months since we were stuck in the zoo. *Phoenix: This is not my home. Everyone is waiting for us. *Magellanic Leader: Hey guys, the fish is here. *Phoenix: Oh boy, fish! *Mumble: Yes. (Fish come out and everyone eat the fish) *Mumble: Wow, they taste so different than the one back from home. *Phoenix: The fish tastes so good. *Mumble: We must figure out a way to release the fishes. *Phoenix: I know, brother. *Mumble: Everyone have been starving for months. They can only eat shrimp and krill. Even squid too. *Phoenix: We must hurry up and do what we need to do to get out of here. *Magellanic Leader: No. We don't have a cage. We must wait for another day to come. *Phoenix: What? No. No. No. We lost everything. *Mumble: No one is here to release us. We are in trouble. *Phoenix: Everyone's happy except us. *Mumble: Yeah, no one like us here. MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions